


Spilling the Tea

by amerrierworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pining, Spilled drinks, oh my god just fuck already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Tammy clumsily spills a drink on herself because of nerves as you celebrate the end of the heist and as you help clean her up you finally figure out what caused it... you.
Relationships: Tammy (Ocean's)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Spilling the Tea

Everything had seemed so simple up until now. Tammy and you were _friends,_ right? You got along swimmingly. The heist went perfectly, and all nine of you were more than content with the riches you had. 

But no, of course, _now_ it had to get complicated. Because every time you glanced over at her from the other side of the kitchen, she would already be looking at you, and then she’d blush and turn away. 

“Can I get another glass of wine?” you asked Lou who was standing across from you. The bottle sat next to her on the counter and she picked it up, accepting the offered glass you held out and pouring you a good amount. 

“Thanks,” you mumbled, taking a generous sip. You turned away, feeling Tammy’s doe-like eyes burning into the back of your skull and trying to ignore the jittery feeling it gave you in the depth of your stomach. 

You went and sat a little further from the gang, sitting on one of the windowsills and breathing in the cool night-air that came through deeply. The nice thing about having such a large group of con friends was that you could take a breather from them without being missed, which was nice once in a while. 

Rain began tapping against the window and you felt a slight mist from the outside world greeting you through the small crack. 

“ _...go do it, you coward...”_

_“...No! You can’t make me, I’m not ready,”_

_“If you’re not ready by now, Tam-Tam, you’re helpless.”_

Your ears pricked up as the chattering from the girls had died down and there was only a collection of hushed whispers coming from the kitchen.

“ _Listen, Tam. The job’s done, you’re divorced, everyone’s rich. Why the hell would you not be ready by now?”_

_“Debbie!”_

You turned your head and immediately they stopped talking. All eight of them were huddled in the kitchen, looking over at you. When you arched an eyebrow, they all scuttled away like frightened animals. The one person that stood stock-still was Tammy, staring at you, clutching the can of hard ice tea in her hands, her face beet-red.

As Lou passed her she gave Tammy a light shove that made her take a step closer to you. 

You couldn't say anything as she began taking hesitant steps towards you, eyes downcast. When she reached your side she was still refusing to look you in the eye, looking at her flats instead and pulling at the edge of her floral summer dress.

“Hi,” you said, acting surprised that she’d suddenly come up to you rather than watching her make the whole journey across the room. 

“Hey,” she said, trying to slouch nonchalantly and take a sip from the can at the same time. The awkward angle didn’t let her drink properly and some of the tea spilled down her chin onto her dress. 

“Fuck,” she hissed as she pulled the can away, a hand lifting to catch the drops that started to settle deep in the light coloured fabric of her dress.

“Oh, dear,” you responded dumbly, trying to get your eyes off of the droplets that were running down her neck into the cleavage line of her dress. You set your glass down on the sill and took Tammy’s can too.

“You’re so clumsy,” you teased her with a small smile as you pulled some hairs away from her face so they wouldn’t become sticky with the spilled drink as well.

“Shut up,” Tammy retorted, but with a smile in her eyes.

“Here, let’s get you to a bathroom.”

Lou directed you to the bathroom upstairs and you tried to ignore the suggestive winking she sent your way, or the fact that Constance looked at Tammy and mouthed ‘ _well-played’._

The bathroom was big enough for the two of you to stand in comfortably. You dabbed some water on a clean towel and set to work on trying to get as much of the drink out of her dress as she cleaned her face. You pressed the towel against her stomach and she yelped a bit at the cold feeling of it.

“Sorry,” you said, blushing. “You’ll probably have to get changed, it’s better to wash it now so that it won’t be sticky and dry later.”

“Good idea,” Tammy said, her voice slightly trembling and her face on fire.

“You okay, Tammy?” you asked. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know, spilling a drink. Happens to all of us.”

“Yeah, I know. It-It’s not that.”

“Oh? Is something wrong?”

“No- I mean, yes, I-,” Tammy couldn’t finish her sentence and she looked at you with a pleading gaze as if she didn’t know what to say anymore.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me. Where’s your stuff? I can grab a new dress if you like.”

A beat passed. Tammy looked ready to burst out with something, but instead her shoulders slumped and she nodded. 

You exited the bathroom and hurried to find her things, in one of Lou’s guest rooms. A large suitcase sat on the bed and you rummaged through before finding the dark blue dress she mentioned, deliberately avoiding looking at any other pieces of clothing you came across.

As you went back to the bathroom, you passed Daphne who took one look at whose bedroom you just exited and smirked.

“Nice,” was all she said, and left you.

_The fuck?_

You re-entered the bathroom with a small frown on your face. 

“Why are they all acting so weird? Every time I look at one of the others they act all.. _smug,_ like they know something I don’t, and I-”

You couldn’t finish your sentence as you realized you were staring at Tammy half undressed. The dress was scrunched in a ball in her hand and she stood in a black bra and underwear, with stockings that reached here mid-thigh. Her eyes were locked on yours but didn’t miss how you looked at her body at least once. Maybe twice.

“S-sorry,” you stammered. “I should’ve knocked.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “What were they saying?”

“N-nothing,” you continued, frozen with the blue dress in hands. “They just- they’re acting all secretive. Like they know something about..”

“About what?”

You couldn't answer for a moment. Your mind kept racing, trying to piece together why they were all winking, smiling, smirking at the two of you. You looked up at Tammy and dared to say it out loud.

“... about you,” you breathed. “Us.”

Tammy chewed on her lip, probably due to nerves, but it made you squirm. “They're right.”

“What- what, what?” you blurted out as you stared, incredulous. 

“Yeah, they’re right. They’re a lot more perceptive about that kind of stuff than you and I. Lou noticed first,” Tammy turned to the sink, giving you a gorgeous view of her side profile and she dropped the dress in the laundry basket on the floor. 

“Oh, wow, really. But, you had a husband,” you frowned a little, taking a step forward as your nerves eased, realizing that the two of you were on the same page.

“Divorced, now, officially,” she breathed. “I’ve always liked both, you know.”

“No way,” you mumbled. By this time you were mere inches from each other, the only thing separating you being the dress you still had in your hands.

“You can’t be _that_ surprised,” she chuckled, her cheeks red. 

“So, you like me?” you asked dumbly. Tammy laughed.

“Yes, of course. Is that not clear yet or something?”

“Well, you’re right about one thing,” you said, putting the dress on the counter and stepping closer. Her breath hitched.

“The two of us are definitely not as perceptive as the rest of them.”

Your lips met in a soft kiss. Both of you nervous, new, unsure. But Tammy’s fingers immediately began playing with the hem of your shirt and once she took it off you knew there was no going back. 

Your pants came off quickly and you kneeled in front of Tammy as she pressed back against the sink. You started rolling down each stocking with careful precision, kisses following the soft skin as it was revealed to your eager eyes. 

“That’s really nice,” Tammy squeaked softly, hands white knuckled at the edge of the counter. You stood up again and gripped her waist, her hands threading in your hair and pulling you close for a kiss. She began rocking against your thigh with a needy whimper in the back of her throat as you worked to get her bra off. 

You let a thumb flick over a rosy nipple, enjoying the way it pebbled at your touch and how her back arched as you did so. Her hand worked down to stroke you between your thighs and you nearly lost your balance at the feeling. Fingers tugged and pulled deliciously at the edges of your underwear, trying to get inside. 

Once she’d managed to push them down enough to run fingers uninterrupted through your folds with one hand, she didn’t hesitate to worm a finger inside , curling as a thumb pressed up against your clit.

You leaned down and bit on her shoulder as you breathed, “ _fuck,”_ in a low voice. 

“Y-you’re so beautiful,” Tammy stammered, hips constantly rolling. You bent down further to catch a nipple between your lips and she gasped. “I-I wanted you.. for so long, _god.”_

_“_ Why didn’t you say anything?” you asked, barely able to think as another finger entered you, clumsy and slippery, but still incredibly arousing.

“I couldn’t.. _work_ ,” Tammy mumbled. You shook your head, incredulous at the notion that she tortured both you and herself for this long because of the heist being in the way. 

You captured her lips in a kiss again as you felt her thumb quickening against your clit and you came with a long moan and a shudder, pressing your body against Tammy, fitting the two of you perfectly together. 

Small licks and soft kisses pressing against your face and neck brought your attention back through the foggy haze in your head and the fact that Tammy was _soaked_ through her panties against your thigh. You moved to lick along her neck, tasting the hard ice tea that left a sticky trail down to her chest.

“Oh, Tam-Tam, you’re so _filthy,”_ you scolded in a mock tone. Tammy giggled and leaned back against the mirror as you lifted her up to sit on the bathroom counter properly. 

“Please,” she whispered, fingers grasping your upper arms and shoulders. You got the hint, _finally,_ and lowered yourself to kneel on the floor, knees pressing against the bathroom mat and your hands gently pulling Tammy’s legs apart.

The soft, black and _ruined_ panties came off with a quick tug and you settled in comfortably, pressing kisses against her inner thigh while her hands clawed at your shoulders. 

“ _Oh!”_ she gasped, high-pitched and sweet, as you ran your tongue up the length of her cunt. In the back of your mind you wondered how long it had been since she’d had this kind of pleasure. You thought of all those weeks of the heist where the two of you were dancing around each other, oblivious to the mutual attraction and growled at the fact that you missed out on so much opportunity. 

The growl made Tammy shiver and you did it again.

“It’s-it’s not gonna take long,” Tammy breathed. “Please, oh, _Jesus._ Y/N!”

“Shh,” you said against her clit, flicking your tongue over the bud. “They’ll hear.”

“I don’t care,” she moaned. “They’ve known for _so_ long. They know exactly what’s going on.”

“So you want them to hear how well you like being fucked by my tongue?” you grinned, pressing your tongue against her opening and slowly easing it inside.

“Oh, yes, yes please,” she went on. Her hips began moving as you fucked her, starting slow and working carefully to make every inch of here come undone. You mapped her out quickly, learning where she liked to be touched and how easily she became aroused if you just pressed your tongue in the right place.

She came with her thighs clamped around your head, your fingertips bruising her thighs as hers pulled at your hair. The mirror had steamed up and you were both sweaty. Your knees ached as you got up and grinned at her, hands rubbing at her waist as she hugged you close and kissed you desperately. 

“Dinner?” _kiss. “_ Tomorrow?” _kiss. “_ I’ll pick you up,” she said. You arched an eyebrow.

“What?”

You shook your head and smirked at her. “Nothing, I just love that you’re so confident after just cumming on my tongue.”

Tammy rolled her eyes and smiled. “It helps me relax. I don’t see you trembling anymore either, you know.”

“I guess you’re right. So all we needed all along was just a good fuck, eh?”

Tammy laughed and you felt yourself swell with giddiness at the sound. “I guess you’re right.”

You helped her off of the counter, getting her dressed in the clean dress and picking up the laundry.

“Let’s go find the washing machine,” you said. She wrapped her hands around your waist and pressed a kiss against your sweaty shoulder as you opened the door of the bathroom. You looked down.

On the ground stood a bottle of bathroom-cleaner and a rag, and a note that said 

_‘pls clean my bathroom once you’re done, you dirty animals. Lou xox’_

Tammy buried her face in your neck, moaning about how embarrassing all this must’ve been, but you could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lovely request over on tumblr. do you think Tam-Tam spilled the drink on purpose or nah?


End file.
